The One and The Only
by luv2laugh13
Summary: America singer is still in the running to be The One and the future queen and still continues to try to gain back the princes heart along with dealing with other obstacles along the things get more complicated and start to go down hill.Will America figure everything out before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi so this is my first fanfiction I've been waiting so long for the one and decided I should give it a try after reading so many amazing fanfics!_

_Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

Its was nearly 12am when i heard a chaotic sounds,and guards burst through the its not my near elimination and my choice to stay ,me and him haven't been on such good doesn't guard my door anymore so i rarely seem last time we talked was when i told him i was leaving and need a break.I still owe him an explanation to why as to why I stayed.

''Miss'' the guard said. ''You have to get to the safe room''. I quickly grab my robe and a pair of flats and hurry on out. I hear guns and the shouts of the must be the southern there had been several attacks ever since i got here i'm still scared out of my mind around and seeing i kriss along with Maxon goes right through me i just want to kick something right now .I eventually catch up to them and so does Elise.I think I see the relief in Maxons eyes but he looks away as soon as we made contact with each other's eyes and i shatter all over again. We all make it safely to the safe room along with the king and queen and Celeste. We all sit down right away exhausted.

Maxon talks to all the other elites expect me i kinda saw that coming he goes to kriss first its so funny because they act like there already makes me want to win this even more.I already knew this was coming when he told me to wants me to gain his trust back!How am i supposed to do that when he keeps avoiding make no sense. He slowly made his way through every girl.

After a good half hour he finally make his way to me.I had so much to talk about but i couldn't say anything with everyone staring at i attempted to talk a guard comes to inform us that the rebels are gone. Maxons stands with no emotion on his face.I quickly tug my shakes his and all i want to do is kick and scream and shout or all of the above.I try to clam myself down and tell myself he has meetings.I try to convince myself but i simply can' he absolutely wanted to see me he would've just nodded and then see my doesn't he want to see me? I know i want to be the one but do i really love him?I finally reach my soon as i enter its a bed it totally upside down and my makeups all over the maids are already there attempting to clean everything up.I start to help the room is back to knows what time its is?I plop down on my bed realizing i won't be able to go back to sleep.

I start pacing the room.I wish i could just play the piano and poor my heart out or i could just sit there and cry but i have no tears left to poor out.I know its late so i can't play the piano.I finally decide its time to get some fresh air i can't go to the gardens since it right after a rebel attack but i can she walk around the palace and admire its looks.I put on a pair of jeans and a white silk top and braid my in case i see someone.I slip into a pair of flats and head out the door.

As i walked out the door i suddenly bumped heads with someone.I looked up and it was someone i didn't expect to see at all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so this is my second chapter.I know that my first chapter wasn't the best i was having some trouble with my Ipad. So i decided i would switch to my laptop i hope this is better.**

**Anyways i wanted to give a special shot out to ...**

3superhumans

Karategirl537

**Thx for reviewing i really appreciate the feed back!**

* * *

''Maxon''

He looks at me so surprised when he was the one who decided to bump heads with me. '

'Maxon''I say again in a more hushed to tone.

''Hey'' it's been a week since he's spoken to me and all he says is HEY.

I had zero tolerance left, so with that thought I decide to walk back into to my room and slammed my door shut. I was so fed up I couldn't talk him or anyone anymore.

Then an angry Maxon walks into my room without knocking. '

'What was that for''?

''Really Maxon your joking right''. '

'America I'm not a mind reader tell me what the hell that was for''

''Maxon you haven't seen me in a week. Seriously, you could've come to my room or even better yet said hi. Do you understand how hard it has been for me? Everybody has been acting like I'm a complete goner. Even we get a chance to talk someone interrupts or you make up some-''

I get cut off when someone knocks on my door. I let out a frustrated sigh and walk to the door and open it.

''Hi Kirss .'' I say with my best fake smile.

''America is Maxon in there I really need to talk to him''

I was so pissed. I wasn't in the mood to have another argument with him right now so I decided to tell Kriss .

''Ya actually he is, we were just finished talking so you can have him.''I said with a angrily smile.

''Thanks'' she said with a totally fake smile . I opened the door to let her in.

''Oh my god Maxon I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?'

' I really just wanted to scratch out my eyes the way she draped herself all over him.

''Kriss I've actually been with lady America. I didn't get ask if she was alright during the attack so I decided I would ask her now.''

''But Maxon I didn't come here to steal you away from her I just came to give you this. You left this in my room last night I'm surprised nothing happened to it during the attack!''

''Oh thank you. I totally forgot about that.''

It was his freaking jacket .I just stood there like a bag of potatoes in my own room.

''Well I guess I should get going it's getting late.'' With that thought she kissed him on the cheek and left.

What just happened? I was more than just pissed now. Maxon just stood there looking a little embarrassed. You know what he should be. He knows how I feel about him with other girls.

''Maxon''

''Hmmm''

''I'll see you at breakfast.''

And I left my own room to get some fresh air.


End file.
